Belle The Ferret: Movie Maddness
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: BELLE IS BACK IN ACTION! Literally! Watch how this little ferret takes on as a movie star, meets Shahrukh, and may leave the pets forever, even her newly adoptive parents!
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up on a new series of my character Belle The Ferret give me ideas and the first chapt will be this Friday :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLE IS BACK IN ACTION! Literally! Watch how this little ferret takes on as a movie star, meets Shahrukh, and may leave the pets forever, even her newly adoptive parents!**

Belles eyes were glued to the TV, watching a Shahrukh movie, "I wish I could be a movie star, Sunil sat beside her, "Why are you watching him he is a jerk", Belle looked at Sunil, "What?" then she looked back at the TV, "What?" then back to Sunil, again, "WHAT?! How could you say that?" Sunil blinked, "Ohh Russell or Minka never told you the story about when I and he switched places." Belle eyes grow, "WHAT?" Belle went to her area, and hugged her Shahrukh doll, "You aren't a jerk', Russell saw her, "Um Belle?" Belle slowly turned her head, "Yeeeeeeesssssssssssss" "Is that a Shahrukh doll? Belle shook her head yes "Uh uhu yea yea yea" Russell looked at it, "Well, you know that, Shahrukh, is kinda mean." Belle frown will big eye brows, "STOP IT!" Russell rolled his eyes, "Hey, what is inside that doll?" She put the doll in his face, "MASRHMELLOWS!" Rusell flipped. Belle wasn't being mean, she didn't even know that he was afraid of the delicious gooey treat that you put on graham crackers . "Daddy what's wrong?" Russell hid, "Oh um Im allergic to marshmallows" Pepper passed by, "No your not," Russell shivered. Belle sighed and looked outside. "So Shahrukh is still in town, time to meet him," she went on Blythes laptop and tried to search for him, but he didn't have fingers. "So Belle, you are a fan of Shahrukh huh" Belle jumped and nodded. Sunil entered, "Blythe I do not think Belle should be into Shahrukh, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Belle, um you know that, Shahrukh is kinda-" Belle groaned, "Mean I know," She looked down and frowned. Sunil and Blythe looked at each other, "Well, Belle if you wanna be a fan of him, go ahead, but don't expect him to be the nicest person in Downtown City," Sunil gulped, "Of in the universe," Blythe gave Sunil a look, "Not helping by the way." Belle didn't seem to care, at all. She continued to look at Shahrukh Movie Star Pet profile, she got the location and she was out the door. "Gotta get to SHAHRUKH!" she ran, and ran and ran, until she found where he was filming a scene, whole Belle fangirled and got pumped up. "She sneaked over there behind of Shahrukh, "HI IM YOUR FAN!" Shahrukh turned around, "Hi", then turned back around. Belle went in front of him , "What'cha doin?" , "Welllllll, Im working right now," Shahrukh was less mean that he was before, "You want to be in the movie?" he crossed his arms and said to her, "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she was amazed, "_how easy was it to be in a movie?"_she thought , "Yes! Yess! A million times _yes!"_ Shahrukh grabbed her, "Okay come with me," Shahrukh gave Belle her part and she did it. The manager or aka the owner loved it, "Wow Ferret you have the sprit! What's our name?" She loked on her tag, "Belle huh? Well come on we're going to the red carpet soon,"

Belle eye poked out, _Did she say..red carpet? _Belle gulped, _I can't but its will be so much fun, I will call Blythe and tell her" _

_**Hey peoples yea, alright this is the end of the chapter, anyways have a good day see u next week and yay for the KCAs!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey its me your girl, the one that writes the fiction, for LPS its kind of an addiction, until its time go outside and play ,and meet me right here, only on Fridays Its the awesome stories just for you me and, yeah thats it, Im LPSG ;D YEP THAT WAS KINDA LAME xD Hehehe Okayhere we gowith another awesome chapter….!**

_Chapter2_

_On the plane _

Belle was on the bus waiting for Shahrukh owner to put down her phone."Or I could go home," Belle tried to think, "But I neeeeeeeeeed to call Blythe.." Belle panicked, "What what do I dooo , Is it…too..late? Shahrukh ?" Belle looked over at Shahrukh, who was chilling with his shades. "Did you say something ferret? Or what was your name?" Belle looked at Shahrukh, "Uh, Its Belle. Look I don't think I can go to the red carpet with you. I would LOVE to go, but I can't….especially without my parents…" Shahrukh looked up for a minute, then he put his shades back down, "Uh, It's too late for that," they were almost at the airport. "Oh no well at least I can call them soon, Im sure they won't be mad," Belle reassured herself while boarding onto the airplane, "Yeah yeah whats to worry? Im going to be a movie star, and im sure my parents will be sooo proud of me!" She happily hopped into the plane seat and waited for them to take off" Not to mention, she was also riding with her 1# celeb crush, Shahrukh, and yes, Dusk is still on her mind.

_**AT THE PETSHOP **_

Russell walked to Minka," Have you seen Belle? The last time I saw her she was shoving a marshmallow in my face.." Sunil went up to Russell, "I saw her last in Blythe's room, and she was fan girling all about Shahrukh." Russell and Sunil went up the dumbwaiter," Blythe have you seen Belle?" Blythe looked up for a second, but then looked down at Russell, "Sorry I haven't, but she said that she was gonna find Shahrukh, or something like that" Russell gasped and looked at Sunil."How could I let my own daughter escape again, oh what a bad parent I am, and what and how on earth am I going to tell to Minka! "Relax little hedgehog, Im sure she didn't go too far"

_**IN THE AIRPLANE**_

"I'm going so far!" Belle looked outside of the planes window, "Wow, I can't believe it!" Shahrukh kicked back, "Embrace it kid, its the life of a star, a super star," he sipped some lemonade, "Yep," Belle got so excited about it, she forgot about her troubles with tell her parents, to busy focusing on her new Super PetStarLife. She made notes of it, she called it her SPSL book, and vowed every day to write in it. "So when will we be on television?" she asked, Shahrukh looked at her and took off his shades, "Oh heh kid ,we are not going to be on television," Belle looked a little disappointed, "We're not..?" he chuckled, "No, we are going to be on the big screen, like the movies. I can see you now kid winning Oscars and grannies, with me of course," Belle dotted stars in her eyes, "Woaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" she said in amazement. This was going to be the ride of her life

_**Woooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and OH wait, before you leave, in the reviews, if you have ever been on an airplane type 899 if you have in the along with your review, in that case, 899 for mee ! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I am baaaaaaaaaaaaack, my sincere apologies on the hiatus last week, butttt Im here and hopefully, this shall not happen again but ya know it's like so wutever this is new chapter of this story xD**

**AND OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT LPS ENDED ALREADY D: THIS SUCKS! And I don't even know when it comes out again, hopefully in the midst of summer, but not in the fall again that'll take forever D: Any who, enjoy this chaptey **

**Belle the Ferret: Movie Madness **

_Chapter: 3_

_Almost there_

**B**elle was almost to their destination, she could hear Shahrukh's owner on the phone talking about making another movie. _Another….movie…?, _Belle thought_, I cannot do another movie, I have to go back to the pet shop. _Belle looked at Shahrukh, "Listen, I really want to.." Shahrukh stopped her, " Did you know we will meet Justin Beaver and One Dalmatian?" "WHAT?" She practically jumped out of her seat, "Sit down kid, we are landing soon, finish your movie," He said, On the plane, Belle was watching _Tears To Tiaras_, and forgot to tell Shahrukh she couldn't do another movie.

**AT THE LITTLEST PET SHOP**

Sunil and Russell looked for Belle everywhere, "Did you take her to the park again?" Sunil asked, "No Sunil-" they heard a yell coming from the pet shop, "HEY YOU GUYS, YOU MIGHT WANNA COME SEE THIS!" They rushed in there, "What's up Pepper?" Russell and Sunil looked at the TV and their jaws dropped, "Is that..?" Belle was in the new Shahrukh movie trailer, "Oh..my..gosh…" Russell stood there in shock, while Zoe jumped up to him, "Russell, you didn't tell me your kid was a star!" , Minka swinged over to them, "Belle is a star?! Hey where is anyway?" Russell kept staring at the TV, even though it was a commercial for Cheerios, "I…what….Belle…TV….movie…" Vinnie waved at Russell, "Hey, Rusty, you in there man?" Russell didn't move an inch.

_**In California**_

"Where are we? Is this Hollywood?" Shahrukh laughed, "No kid, we are In California, but we are close, come, let's go look around," The walked around to random places in California, "So….have you been to California before?'" "Tons of times," Shahrukh said blankly, _I guess a star has been to many places before, _Belle thought about it for a moment. Shahrukh took Belle paw and dragged her in a limo, " A LIMOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shahrukh cover his ear, "Yes, yes, it's a limo, simmer down," Belle stopped and laid down, " I'm nervous about the whole Hollywood thing, and am I going to be on another movie with you?" Shahrukh nodded, "Yes little one you are, if your nervous, don't worry about it, you're going to be great kid!"

_SHAHRUKH, A MEAN PERSON Belle thought, how dare they call Shahrukh mean he is a great guy! _Belle looked outside and saw pet stars, "Whoa! Taylor Swan!" Belle knew she would love California, Hollywood!

_**Let's check up on the other pets in the pet shop, see what they are up to.**_

Russell searched on the computers about the movie, he read the characters, "Uh lets see.. blah blah blah blah Shahrukh, blah blah blah..Aha! 'Belle as Shahrukh's sidekick who is blah blah blah, being a new movie blah blah blah that is," he read some more.."FILMED IN HOLLYWOOD?!" Russell nearly fainted, "What…I..uh..BLYTHE!"

Blythe run into the room, "Russell? What's wr- what the huh?! Belle is in .. HOLLYWOOD?" Russell nodded fast, "What am I going to do! I can't go to Holly wood!" he stormed out of Blythe's room and into the day camp area.

"Belle is in Hollywood.." Russell told everyone, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Minka pounced on Russell, "Our daughter is in HOLLYWOOD? That's miles and Miles away from us!" she jumped up and clingged to the plastic tree.

"How are we going to get her back? Mean the whole lost in the park thing was fine, but she is in another CONTRY?" "Actually a whole different state…but I see your point, we need to have some way to find her, reach her, get to Hollywood!" Russell pointed out. Sunil agreed to help them get his daughter back, "But what do you think she should do to somehow contact her?" Vinnie spoke up, "How about we use a telephone to call her!"

"Uhh Vin, I don't think that she had a phone with her.." Sunil said then looked at Russell, who chuckled, "Well..maybe I should have let her get her own phone, heh heh.." Minka frowned, "You think?" "In this situation I think we should have got her a phone.." the hedgehog rolled into a ball and sighed _"How could I have let her escape again..?" _

_**Hehe see ya next Friday! **_


End file.
